Daybreak
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Fascination, du point de vue d'Edward.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ) Je vous remercie déjà de prendre le temps de lire ma fic. Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe et des bourdes que je commettrais surement x)

Cette fic reprends Fascination du point de vue d'Edward. Je commence la fic dans le chapitre 2 "A livre ouvert"  
Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers, mais il est préférable que vous ayez déjà lu le chapitre 9 "Théorie"

1 - Prologue

Avoir le don de pouvoir lire dans les pensées, c'est bien, et parfois insupportable. Insupportable, car on entend des choses sans qu'on le veuille. Insupportable, car savoir tout ce que les autres pensent de vous, ça peut être extrêmement déplaisant.  
_- Alors, combien de temps lui donne tu à survire ?  
- Oh, à mon avis elle ne va pas tenir très longtemps.  
- Ah ? Je pense qu'il ne va pas la tuer...  
- On parie ?  
- Quand tu veux._  
Emmett et Jasper se faisaient un plaisir de parier sur les chances que j'avais de tuer cette fille. J'avais bien l'envie d'intervenir, mais, de toute façon ils reprendraient bien vite leurs discussions. Pourquoi avais t'il fallu qu'elle vienne ici, à Forks ? Pourquoi n'était elle pas restée dans sa ville ensoleillée en Arizona ? Forks n'avait pourtant rien d'attirant, à par le fait de pouvoir recevoir un prix pour sa morosité. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit. Emmett apparut, et me lança, d'un ton moqueur ;  
"Alors, Edward, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours ?"


	2. Complications

2 - Complications.

"Alors, Edward, prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours ?" Idiot d'Emmett. Oui, quoi de mieux pour démarrer une journée qu'une remarque idiote ? A présent, je me trouvais sur le parking du lycée. Après avoir fuis quelques temps cet endroit. Depuis que son odeur m'avait enivré, à tel point qu'on aurait dit que le diable en personne voulait me piéger. Qu'il voulait que je m'abreuve de son sang, révélant le secret de ma famille. Aujourd'hui, il ne pleuvait pas ; il y avait une légère brise. Alice avait prédit de la neige, pour le milieu de la matinée. J'aimais la neige, faire des batailles de boules de neige. J'aimais aussi sa froideur. Froideur qui se confondait avec celle de ma peau.

En allant à la cafétéria, Emmett, Jasper et moi, nous nous étions autorisés une bataille de boule de neige. Alors, c'est à demi trempés par les flocons, que nous rejoignîmes le dit endroit. Parmis toutes les autres odeurs, je reconnu la_ sienne_. Je préférai reporter mon intention sur Emmett, qui s'ébrouait, essayant d'éclabousser Alice et Rosalie. Je rirais avec eux, passant pour tout à fait naturel. Mais, j'entendis les pensées de Jessica.  
_- Bella, qu'est ce que tu fixes comme ça ?_  
Alors, je ne put m'empêcher de la regarder. Quand je commença a la fixer, curieux, elle fuyais mon regard.  
_- Edward Cullen te matte... _  
Je_ la_ matais ? Que voulais t'elle que je fasse, alors que j'entendais tout ce qu'elle pensait - et disais - ? Elle répéta encore que je_ la_ regardais. Soudainement, Jessica baissa les yeux. Je devinai qu'_elle_ lui avait demandé.

Dehors, la neige avait fondue. Dommage. S'en était finis les batailles. La pluie avait facilement balayé la neige. Je sentis Emmett se glisser à côté de moi.  
"Combien de temps vas-tu la laisser en vie ?" Railla-t-il.  
"Je ne compte pas céder."  
"Il ne va rien faire." Alice nous avait rejoints, elle avait surement perçu quelque chose.  
"Emmett, ce n'est pas du jeu si tu embauche Alice pour t'aider dans notre pari" Lâcha Jasper, lui aussi à côté de nous.  
Je grognai, est m'éloigna d'eux pour me rendre en Sciences. Dans la salle, M. Banner circulait, déposant sur chaque table un microscope et des lamelles. Elle était déjà assise à la table, et gribouillait sur son cahier. Il semblait qu'elle essayait de ne pas paraitre intéressée par ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Plus particulièrement, ma présence. Elle ne bougea pas quand je m'assis à côté d'elle. Ah ? Elle ne voulait plus s'intéresser à moi ? Tiens donc.  
"Bonjour" J'avais murmuré, tentant de rendre ma voix la plus agréable à son oreille. Elle paru extrêmement surprise, et je lui adressai un sourire sympathique.  
"Je m'appelle Edward Cullen." Comme si elle ne le savait pas. "Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière." J'étais surtout trop occupé à ne pas l'attaquer. "Tu dois être Bella Swan" Elle semblait à nouveau surprise.  
"D'où... d'où connais tu mon nom ?" J'en riais. Elle semblait totalement perdue.  
"Oh, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tu étais attendue comme le messie, tu sais." Une grimace s'étendit sur son visage.  
"Ce n'est pas ça... Pourquoi Bella ?" Comme si elle préférais que je l'appelle par son prénom entier.  
"Tu préfères Isabella ?" Elle m'expliqua, que surement, beaucoup de monde l'appelais ainsi. Elle ne semblai pas savoir quoi me raconter. Le professeur débuta son cours, et expliqua l'exercice que nous devions réaliser. Je lui proposa de commencer, et elle me fixa, sans répondre.  
"A moins que tu ne préfères que je commence ?"  
"Non, aucun problème" Soudainement, elle était plus sure d'elle.  
Elle saisit la lamelle, et en décréta rapidement le contenu.  
"Prophase." Elle s'apprêtait à retirer la lamelle, mais j'intervins.  
"Ça t'embête si je regarde ?" J'attrapais sa main, pour qu'elle ne retire la lamelle. A son contact, je sentis une vague de chaleur envahir mon corps. Je la lâcha, légèrement gêné.  
"Désolé." Le reste de l'exercice se passa sans encombre. Elle finit par porter son intention sur moi, alors, je la regardais à mon tour. J'aimais l'air qu'elle avait quand elle m'observait. Et ça avait le dont de me frustrer, en plus du fait que je devais toujours me retenir.  
"Tu portes des lentilles, non ?" Elle avait remarqué ça ? La couleur des mes yeux changeait, selon mes humeurs. Pourquoi fallait t'il, qu'en plus de tout, elle soit observatrice ? Je me détournai d'elle. Pure précaution, me disais-je. M. Banner vint vers nous. Il regarda notre exercice, puis s'adressa à moi  
"Laisse-moi deviner, Edward, tu as estimé qu'Isabella ne méritais pas de toucher au microscope ?"  
"Bella. Et détrompez-vous, elle en a identifié trois sur cinq." Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis il s'en alla. Elle repris ses gribouillages.  
"Dommage pour la neige, hein ?" J'essayais de relancer la conversation.  
"Pas vraiment"  
"Tu n'aimes pas le froid" Je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées, comment pouvais-je le savoir, et ainsi éviter une question inutile ?  
"Ni l'humidité"  
"Tu dois difficilement supporter Forks." Vraiment, qu'est ce qui avais pu l'entrainer ici ?  
"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point." Ah ça. Pourtant j'aurais bien aimé avoir su.  
Et nous parlâmes de ce qui l'avait poussée à venir s'installer à Forks. Elle était généreuse. Généreuse à aller se confiner dans cette ville pluvieuse, pour laisser sa mère vivre pleinement sa vie avec son amour, Phil.  
"Je t'agace ?" Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, le temps de me regarder.  
"Pas vraiment. Je m'agace moi même. Je suis tellement transparente. Ma mère m'appelle livre ouvert." Livre ouvert ? Pas pour tout le monde, en tout cas.  
"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je te trouve, au contraire, très difficile à déchiffrer."  
"C'est que tu est bon lecteur."  
"En général" Pour tout le monde, sauf elle. Extrêmement frustrant. M. Banner rappela la classe à l'ordre. Il montra le corrigé de l'exercice au rétroprojecteur. Enfin, la cloche sonna. Je m'enfuis rapidement.


End file.
